


Shock

by One_Chicago_Hell



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Gun Violence, I don't know how to end a story instead of just stopping at a random point, I need to start writing with a plan of what I'm gonna say and how I'm gonna get there, Kinda, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Chicago_Hell/pseuds/One_Chicago_Hell
Summary: Intelligence calls Brett and foster to be on the scene for a particularly dangerous bust, but in the end, its one of their own that gets driven away in 61. I suck at summaries, but basically Foster gets yeeted.





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry this sucks lmao, I wrote it in one sitting at 11 pm

Sylvie Brett and Emily Foster stood behind their ambulance, waiting for, well, waiting for all hell to break loose. While it wasn’t all that common for paramedics to get called along for CPD raids or for non-emergency aid, it wasn’t unheard of. Sgt. Voight of Intelligence decided that, because they were making the move on a large arms trading ring, the unit might benefit from having paramedics already on the scene.

Voight held his hand up in a silent countdown, the air around them was silent, but seemed to be suffocating to Foster. The paramedic knew that she and her partner were safe behind the ambulance and surrounded by police, but she still had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong. Trying to calm herself, she focused on the sergeant's hand, held barely above his body, only high enough that the rest of the unit could see it. Before he reached one, the only thing that Brett and Foster could hear was the sound of gunshots, breaking glass, and a door being kicked out of its frame.

While they both knew that this was probably going to happen, the paramedics were still unprepared for the chaos that surrounded them, and the only thing they knew to do was wait until the firing stopped to see who, if anyone, needed help.

As hard as she tried, Foster couldn’t seem to keep her mind in the present. She was only brought back to her current position by Brett’s hand on her upper arm and blue-gray eyes looking into her own dark brown, grounding her. The firefight seemed to last both hours and seconds at the same time, but in reality it was only about a minute before the bullets stopped flying, and only another minute or two before Detective Dawson was walking around the back bumper of the ambulance.  
“Thanks guys, we have Diveroli in custody, and we managed to get everyone else rounded up without incident. You can head on back to 51, or wherever else you guys go between calls.”

Emily could still feel herself shaking from the adrenaline as she thanked Antonio, but to be honest, she couldn’t feel all that much else. She’d run into burning buildings, she’d helped pull people out of crushed cars, yet this seemed so, different. She was still caught up in her own mind when she heard Brett talking to her, “Do you want to grab some coffee on the way back to the house? I heard about this new place on Jackson, people have been saying that it has the best lattes in this part of town.”

“Sound good, you’re driving though, since I have no idea where this place is,” Foster said, a chuckle pushing its way into the end of her sentence. As she started toward the passenger side of the rig, she felt a stabbing pain in her left side, almost dizzying in its intensity. How she hadn’t already noticed it, she had no idea. When she pressed her hand to her side to try to ease the pain, she felt warm, wet blood underneath her fingers. She moved her jacket to the side to see what had happened to her, and saw a gaping hole in her side that the adrenaline of the shootout had somehow covered up.

“Brett,” She manages to whisper before she collapses into a heap, blood loss and pure panic taking over her body and mind, barely conscious but fading fast.

“Foster!” Brett rushed from the driver's seat to where her partner was lying on the ground next to the ambulance. Kneeling down, she saw for the first time the gunshot wound on Foster’s side. “Emily! Emily I need you to stay awake for me!”

Brett looked up just in time to see Burgess walk around the corner of the ambulance, drawn in by the noise, wanting to see what was happening.

“Oh my god,” The officer uttered as she dropped to her knees, putting pressure onto the would in Foster’s side, trying to stop the steady flow of blood.

With Kim taking over on applying pressure, Brett moved take her partner’s pulse. “She’s weak and thready, “ she said to nobody other than herself.

Antonio joined Brett and Burgess on the ground, and the paramedic took charge of the situation once again, “Antonio, I need you to drive. Kim, I need you to ride in the back with me. If Foster wakes up again, talk to her and try to keep her awake.” Before she even finished her sentence, she was grabbing the stretcher out of the back of the ambulance and collapsing it next to her unconscious partner.


End file.
